


Bombshell 'Con

by thenightetc



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Knock Out/Starscream fanvid about how Starscream is super hot, but also super dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombshell 'Con

In my head this is from Knock Out's pov, and he's telling all this to Breakdown:

> "Have you noticed how _attractive_ our commander is?"  
>  "You know there's a good chance he'll shoot you, right?"  
> "I'm still going for it."

The song is “Bombshell Blonde” (edited down a little), by Owl City.


End file.
